


Forever (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: angel & demon (chanbaek) [1]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel/Demon Relationship, Baekhyun gets shot oops, Boys In Love, Chanyeol is sweet but only for Baekhyun, Cute, Cute Ending, Demon Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Protective Park Chanyeol, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soulmates, True Love, a little altercation, don't worry he's fine, just because I used the name Minho doesn't mean a specific one, use your imagination lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: “I want to spend forever with you."Byun Baekhyun was a pure angel while Park Chanyeol was a true demon. One loved to help people while the other loved to watch them suffer.Though angels weren’t supposed to get along,none of that matter to them because of one simple thing: they are soulmates.And being soulmates has made both their lives truly a blessing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: angel & demon (chanbaek) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Forever (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> hi I've had this idea for a while and I finally finished it! I hope you all like it!

Byun Baekhyun was born pure.

There is always a bright light that shines around the sweet angel.

He continued that way throughout his life.

Baekhyun was a pure angel.

His wings were pure white and his golden halo shined bright along with his aura.

Baekhyun was a nice angel.

He always was there to help people and give them a helping hand.

He wanted the best for people.

In his eyes, there was no one bad person in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Regardless if they were an angel or demon.

Baekhyun was the prettiest angel.

At least, the prettiest in Park Chanyeol’s eyes.

Park Chanyeol was born of sin.

There was always a darkness surrounding the demon boy.

He carried that darkness throughout life.

Chanyeol was a true demon.

His wings were a dark black and his tiny horns were the same color and brought the same darkness along with his aura.

Chanyeol wasn’t nice.

He saw the hatred in people and saw their true intentions.

He made sure they always got what they deserved.

Regardless of who they were.

Chanyeol was a handsome demon.

At least in the eyes of Baekhyun he was.

The two were in separate worlds and lived different lives but somehow their worlds collided.

It happened on accident.

Baekhyun had a hunch that something was wrong.

He could sense it.

He was just taking a stroll when he felt pain, someone else’s pain.

He traced it to the opening of heaven.

And that’s when he saw it.

A demon with a wounded wing.

Baekhyun checked to see if anyone was around before running over to him.

The demon looked at Baekhyun, the fear and hatred in his eyes.

“Stay back.”

Baekhyun frowned.

“You’re injured. Let me help you.”

The demon looked at him, an unsure look on his face.

“How do I know you don’t want to kill me? Just like those others?”

Baekhyun let out a giggle.

The demon’s face softened.

“Does it look like I could kill anyone? I can barely hurt a fly. Please let me help you. I’ll take you back to my place and fix you up and then you can leave!”

“Are you sure you want to help me? If you get caught with me, you’ll be in trouble.”

Baekhyun shrugged.

“At least I’ll have helped you.”

The demon looked at him before nodding.

The demon followed Baekhyun back to his little cottage, hiding whenever other angels were near. Baekhyun had to support the demon as he was hurt.

They made it inside, Baekhyun locking the door behind them.

The demon sat on the couch, a tired look on his face.

Baekhyun grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it before walking over to the demon, sitting next to him.

Baekhyun slowly ran it over the demons wound.

“What’s your name beautiful?”

Baekhyun felt his face heat up.

“Byun Baekhyun. What’s yours?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

And from there, the two changed each other’s worlds.

Chanyeol stayed with Baekhyun to let his wing heal. He explained to Baekhyun what happened. That him and a few others were looking for stolen property. Then they were shot at.

It made Baekhyun’s heart ache.

For the next couple of days, the two warmed up to each other.

Telling each other everything.

Baekhyun liked Chanyeol’s presence because it felt normal to have him around.

It felt right.

So, the day Chanyeol had to head back home, it almost made Baekhyun cry.

But Chanyeol promised him he’d come back.

And he did.

They would meet up three times a week, sometimes Chanyeol would spend the night.

They even progressed to Baekhyun coming to hell and sneaking over to Chanyeol’s place.

Their long talks turned into cuddling sessions which turned into quick kisses.

Until Chanyeol finally asked Baekhyun out.

And of course, he said yes.

That moment changed their relationship forever.

But everyone has obstacles in their relationships.

\-----

Baekhyun heard a ringing, loud and constant, pulling him out of a deep sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the dark room before seeing his phone light up again, the ringing continuing.

“Turn it off baby.”

A deep voice whispered in his ear behind him.

Baekhyun tried to lean up to reach it but couldn’t.

“I would, if a certain someone wasn’t holding me hostage.”

He giggled slightly when he felt the man groan, grabbing his waist tighter, snuggling his face into the young man’s hair.

“It’s hard to let you go.”

“Chanyeol! Let me turn off my alarm!”

Chanyeol was reluctant but finally let go.

Baekhyun leaned forward and grabbed his phone, the bright light blinding him slightly.

He turned his alarm off, looking at the time.

He sighed, setting it down and turning towards Chanyeol.

“I have to get up for work.”

The tall man quickly grabbed him, wrapping his strong arms around the small boy and pulling him close to his chest.

His eyes were still closed.

“No.”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Chanyeol, I have duties I have to attend today!”

“I think they’ll be fine without you.”

Baekhyun laughed.

“Chanyeol, I am the medic! I have to help anyone who gets injured today!”

“I don’t understand why they need you to be there on site when they play their stupid angel games.”

Baekhyun pouted.

“Because I have to help them like I helped you.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes, sighing.

“I don’t think they’ll get shot at like me. So, skip today. Besides, I think they want you there because you’re cute and they want to flirt with you.”

Baekhyun giggled.

“Chanyeol, I have to go it’s my job! I do it every time! Plus, I already asked off for our anniversary!”

Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun reached up, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Also, I don’t care if they are flirting with me because I only have eyes for you.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“Fine. I’ll go make you a cup of coffee while you get ready and make your lunch.”

Baekhyun leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun wiggled out of Chanyeol’s arms, skipping towards the bathroom.

Chanyeol watched the little angel run, wearing nothing but his shirt.

He was truly lucky.

Chanyeol got up and went to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

He grabbed the loaf of bread off the counter, taking two slices out.

He went to the cabinet and grabbed the peanut butter, heading over to the fridge to grab the strawberry jam.

He made Baekhyun’s sandwich, putting the stuff back where it belongs.

He grabbed the heart shape sandwich cutter from the draw and pressed down on the sandwich. He smiled.

Baekhyun loves when Chanyeol makes him heart shaped sandwiches.

Chanyeol finished making Baekhyun’s lunch, setting it aside before pouring him a cup of coffee, putting in sweetener for the sweet boy.

Baekhyun walked out wearing his cute white robe, halo above his head.

Chanyeol passed the cup of coffee over to him.

“How do I look?”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a twirl.

“Cute as always. I think you should wear my shirt to work though. It looks good on you.”

“I would but your shirt is black and we are strictly to wear white.”

“But it looks sexy on you baby.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as Chanyeol pulled him close to him.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Baekhyun smiled.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him.

They pulled away slowly.

“Ready to sneak me out?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I wished we didn’t have to sneak around so much.”

Baekhyun smiled, “If I recall, you said you live for being sneaky and dangerous and our situations is strictly that.”

Chanyeol chuckled, grabbing the younger’s hand.

“I do because it’s kind of hot seeing you sneak around with me.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Alright, let’s go my handsome devil.”

Chanyeol smirked.

“After you my sweet little angel.”

\-----

Chanyeol let out a sigh as he walked back into his place.

It felt so empty without the little angel.

It was almost noon when he got back, having got caught up with some other demons after sneaking Baekhyun out.

It’s almost time for lunch.

He looked at the pink lunch bag on the table, smiling thinking of his little angel eating the food he made for him.

Chanyeol froze.

The pink lunch bag.

Oh my god.

Baekhyun forgot his lunch.

Panic began to rise in the demon as he hurried and grabbed it, making his way out of the house. He didn’t want his poor little angel to starve.

That would kill his soul more than it already has been killed.

Chanyeol made his way over to the exit, but stopped once one of his friends caught up to him.

“Chanyeol! Hey man! Whatcha doing?”

Chanyeol hid the lunch bag behind him, turning to look at the voice.

People were always coming through both heaven and hell so Chanyeol was surprised he was noticed.

Unless it was…

It was Kim Jongin.

He let out a sigh.

“Jongin, it’s you, listen Baek forgot his lunch so I need to take it to him okay? If anyone ask, say I went on a spying mission alone to look out for any suspicious angels.”

Jongin nodded, a big smile on his face.

“On it! Oh, tell Kyungsoo hi for me!”

Chanyeol smiled, quickly leaving through the exit, flying up to the heavens.

Jongin was one of his best friends and the one of the ones who knew about him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol liked Jongin. He was nice and sweet. Surprised he was a demon.

Chanyeol hid behind a cloud, watching different people dressed in white entering.

Chanyeol looked around before taking off towards a secret way him and Baekhyun always go through, entering heaven.

He looked around, hiding behind objects, trying to make his way towards the crowds of people.

Once he got close enough to see Baekhyun, the boy smiling as he tended to someone’s injury, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.

Chanyeol let out a low whistle, watching the little angel’s head perk up, eyes locking with Chanyeol’s.

The little angel smiled wide, happiness showing on his face.

Chanyeol lifted up the pink lunch bag and Baekhyun nodded, holding up his hand.

Chanyeol hid behind a wall, close enough to the boy.

“Ah Baekhyun! Where are you going?”

Chanyeol’s ears perked up at that, glancing around the wall to see another angel holding his baby’s arm.

Chanyeol let the anger in him boil, not making a move.

“I’m just going for a walk, it’s lunch time! You should rest and eat before the next match!”

The guy smirked at him.

“But what if I want to eat you.”

Chanyeol had enough then.

He felt his fist clench around the bag, ready to turn the corner and chuck it at the guy.

Baekhyun could feel the heat rising from Chanyeol, knowing his true demon side was going to show any minute now.

“Well, that’s a sin and I don’t sin. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Baekhyun pushed the guy away from him, walking away as his friends started making fun of him.

Baekhyun turned the corner, Chanyeol grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug.

“Chanyeol!”

“I missed you.”

Baekhyun smiled, snuggling close to the demon. He couldn’t sense anymore anger coming from him.

“I missed you more.”

“You forgot your lunch and I couldn’t bare thinking about how my poor baby could starve.”

Baekhyun let out a giggle, looking up at the tall boy.

“I’m so thankful for that. I love eating my heart shaped sandwiches.”

Chanyeol smiled, leaning down and kissing the boy.

Baekhyun pulled back.

“So, do you want to sit here and eat with me? Everyone else is going to the cafeteria and I’d rather eat with you then them.”

Chanyeol smiled and nodded, sitting in the grass, leaning against the wall.

Baekhyun sat in between the demon’s legs, opening his lunch bag to eat his sandwich.

“Who was that guy?”

Baekhyun sighed.

“One of the player angels. He’s also a trainee guard if you wanted to know. He’s cocky for sure and annoying. Flirts with any angel, guy or girl. Don’t even know why he’s here, someone had to mess up his placement.”

Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.

“Speaking of that, you don’t sin huh?”

Chanyeol watched the little angel’s face heat up.

“N-No.”

Chanyeol place his hand on the small one’s thigh.

“Really baby? Lying is a sin too.”

Baekhyun shook his head, not responding. He just laid back against Chanyeol’s chest.

“I don’t think our relationship is a sin.”

Chanyeol kissed the angel’s head, rubbing his arm.

“Of course, it isn’t baby. You know I’m teasing you right baby?”

Baekhyun turned to him, smiling.

“Of course, I do.”

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him.

Chanyeol smiled.

“Oh, if that guy bothers you anymore, tell me. I’ll come kick his ass at night when no one’s around.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle, shaking his head.

But deep down he knew very well that Chanyeol was serious.

And that scared him.

Chanyeol sat and waited for Baekhyun to finish his lunch before attacking him with kisses, causing the little angel to giggle, fears leaving his body.

“I have to go back out there Chanyeol! Let me go!”

Chanyeol shook his head, bringing the boy closer.

“I think you’ve done enough work today.”

Before Baekhyun could reply, they heard a cough.

They both froze.

“I knew you two sinners would be over hear. Unbelievable.”

Their bodies relaxed, it was just Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was an angel but Chanyeol thought of him as a demon. Him and Jongin needed to switch places.

He also knew about their relationship as well.

Baekhyun was blushing, getting up from Chanyeol’s lap, the demon standing up with him.

“Sorry Soo, I lost track of time. Don’t be mad.”

Baekhyun was pouting.

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I blame horn boy over here, don’t worry sweet boy. You are too pure to be mad at.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Hey, please watch out for him today. And tell me if any horny angel says anything to him please.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Sure, thing Satan.”

Chanyeol felt like his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head.

“Soo.”

“Come on Chanyeol, you always tell me to watch out for him and I always do. You know me.”

Chanyeol smiled while Kyungsoo turned to walk away.

Baekhyun turned and gave Chanyeol one more kiss.

“I’ll see you after work yeah?”

Chanyeol nodded, watching the little angel run along.

Then he remembered something.

“Oh Kyungsoo!”

The boy turned and looked at him.

“Jongin says hi.”

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, feeling flustered.

“Tell him I hate him!”

But the blush on the angel’s face said otherwise.

\------

“I’m thinking of telling Chanyeol I love him on our anniversary.”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo, nodding his head.

Baekhyun was helping Kyungsoo clean up the kitchen where he made lunch for everyone else.

“Yeah, I feel like we’ve been together for so long and it’s time.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already said it yet.”

Baekhyun pouted.

Kyungsoo quickly shook his head, “I mean, I know he does because I see the way he looks at you and how he treats you. He’d risk it all for you. He expresses his love for you through actions instead of words.”

Baekhyun smiled.

“You’re right Soo.”

“Of course I am.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“What about you and Jongin?”

The angel’s eyes widen.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Baekhyun let out a giggle.

“I’m sure.”

They finished cleaning up and walked outside.

“Well, I’m going to go head home and wait for Chanyeol. I’ll see you later yeah?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Be careful please.”

They lived on different sides of town, which sucked because Baekhyun hated walking home so late.

He walked along his normal trail, smiling at the thought of the tall demon waiting for him inside his home.

His walk was abruptly cut short when someone grabbed him, making him stop.

He turned and saw it was the angel from earlier, Minho.

He frowned.

“May I help you?”

Minho smirked at him. “You can by putting that pretty mouth of yours to use.”

Baekhyun looked at him with disgust.

“Excuse me? That’s a sin and I don- “

“Don’t think I don’t know about you and your little demon friend. I can practically smell the possessiveness coming off him and on to you.”

Baekhyun froze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t. You know, it would be a shame if someone were to tell everyone about this new-found relationship of yours.”

Baekhyun frowned.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

Baekhyun wanted to cry. He wanted Chanyeol.

He didn’t understand what Minho wanted with him.

“Now be a good little angel and come with me, we are going to have some fun.”

Minho’s hand was gripped around Baekhyun’s arm, hurting the poor angel as he dragged him away.

Baekhyun was trying to think of a way to get out of his grip.

Baekhyun felt tears come to his eyes.

Minho wasn’t a good angel at all.

Baekhyun heard a loud ‘swoosh’ come from over their head.

His heart skipped a beat.

He knew that loud ‘swoosh’ very well.

Minho stopped, looking around.

He looked confused and worried.

“Hey, did you hear- “

Black smoke filled the air, cutting Minho off. Baekhyun’s arm was released from the disgraced man’s grip as the man started coughing, trying to cover his mouth with his shirt. Baekhyun felt himself being picked up by those familiar strong arms, being flown away.

He knew Minho would be confused when the smoke would clear and he would be gone.

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s neck, feeling how tense the demon was.

He was angry and Baekhyun could tell.

They finally landed in front of his door where Chanyeol pushed them both inside, locking the door behind him.

He watched as the demon closed all the blinds before turning towards him.

Baekhyun saw his eyes were glowing red.

“Chanyeol- “

“I’m going to kill that mother- “

“Language!”

Chanyeol looked at him.

Baekhyun sighed, walking over to him.

He caressed Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Look, I’m okay.”

“Yeah because I stopped him from doing anything. You are lucky I could sense you were in danger.”

“And I’m indeed lucky for that. My handsome devil soulmate saved me.”

Chanyeol smiled slightly.

“Minho said he knows about us, that’s why he was trying to drag me away. He said he would tell everyone.”

Baekhyun was pouting.

Chanyeol took the angel in his arms, holding him.

“He won’t be able too, I have some of my people watching him so you are safe. I just really want to rip that guys wings off and watch him fall for trying to hurt you.”

Baekhyun smiled, holding his arms out towards the demon.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I just want you to carry me to bed and cuddle with me.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“You are such a big baby.”

Baekhyun started to pout but let out a squeal when Chanyeol picked him up, carrying him to his room.

He laid the little angel gently on the bed, climbing on top of him.

“I’m your big baby.”

Chanyeol smiled, nodding his head.

“My baby indeed.”

\-----

It was the day of their anniversary.

Baekhyun was excited for this day because he was getting to spend the whole day with Chanyeol.

Or at least he thought.

“What do you mean you have to work?”

Baekhyun sat on his bed, watching the older man get dressed.

“There is suspicious activity going on near our infantry and they found a white feather. We are going to trace it back and get the guy. It shouldn’t take long baby if the angel plays nice. I promise. Once we are done, I’ll be spoiling you.”

Baekhyun sighed.

Of course, some stupid spy angel was going to ruin his day.

Chanyeol turned to the little angel who was pouting.

It broke his heart but he had to do his job.

He leaned forward, caressing the youngers cheek.

“Don’t be upset.”

Baekhyun leaned into the demon’s hand.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Chanyeol leaned down, kissing the sweet boy.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You don’t think I can’t handle myself?”

Chanyeol smirked at the boy causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

“Whatever, just hurry up and come back to me.”

The older nodded, giving the little angel one more kiss before leaving the house. Baekhyun sighed.

He really hopes he’ll be okay.

\-----

Baekhyun was making dinner for him and Chanyeol when he stopped, a feeling over coming him.

The same feeling he felt the night he first met Chanyeol.

A feeling that his soulmate was in trouble.

His breath hitched.

Chanyeol.

He heard a knock at the door.

He turned off the stove, skipping over to the door and opening it.

It was Kyungsoo.

He had a look of panic on his face, he looked like he was out of breath.

“Baekhyun.”

“What’s wrong? Is it Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol and them found out Minho and his men he gathered were trying to steal from them. They traced them down and wanted to talk but they ended up cornered. Minho has a gun pointed at him. Him and his men have the other demons tied up. Jongin is one of them. I happened to walk by and notice. I hurried and came to get you. He has Chanyeol on the edge, Baek he wants to kill him.”

Baekhyun had no time to think, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Hurry we have to go!”

They raced over to where they were.

Baekhyun was happy there weren’t many people out.

They hid behind a bush.

“What are we going to do Baek?”

Baekhyun watched.

“You know that cute little angel of yours? I can’t wait to finally get my hands on him once you’re gone.”

Baekhyun watched the Chanyeol’s body fill up with anger.

“You stay away from him.”

He watched Minho let out a dark chuckle.

“Oh yeah? Too bad you won’t be able to do anything once you’re dead. And neither will your friends.”

Baekhyun felt himself shiver at that.

“And what makes you think he’ll want to be with you? Huh? You’re a disgrace of an angel and he sees that in you.”

“Oh please, if I’m a sinner then he’s the definition of sin. Your whole relationship is a sin.”

Baekhyun stood up, Kyungsoo grabbing his hand to bring him down.

“You’re wrong.”

Everyone turned to look at them.

Kyungsoo felt so vulnerable, trying to grab Baekhyun’s arm and pull him back.

This was the last thing he wanted, his little angel in trouble.

Minho looked at Baekhyun.

“Oh yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Our relationship isn’t a sin. If it was, it would burn. It would hurt to be near him. But it doesn’t. Our relationship is a blessing. It was meant to be. He is my soulmate and there’s no one else I want in my life, only him. Not even a disgraceful angel like you.”

Chanyeol felt his heart beat with joy.

Minho turned the gun to Baekhyun.

“Listen here you little- “

Chanyeol attacked Minho, pushing him over, knocking the guy down.

His men ran over to help him.

Baekhyun ran over to Chanyeol, embracing the demon in his arms.

“Baekhyun, baby, you shouldn’t be here.”

Baekhyun had tears in his eyes.

“Neither should you.”

Chanyeol held him close, back turned to what was going on. Baekhyun looked up at him.

“Chanyeol, I-I love you.”

Chanyeol felt so many emotions at once.

But before he could say anything, Baekhyun saw Minho hold the gun up, pointing it at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun did the only thing he could do.

He pushed the demon out of the way.

Time stopped as Chanyeol watched the bullet pierce his pretty angel’s left white wing.

Kyungsoo let out a scream.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, falling back over the edge.

He was falling.

Chanyeol jumped up running off the edge and diving after the little angel.

His little angel.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol flying towards him.

He reached out for the demon, wanting him grab him.

Chanyeol’s hand reached out for him, reaching closer and closer.

Baekhyun was scared.

This could be it.

But he knew it probably wasn’t.

\-----

Kyungsoo ran over to the edge, looking, searching.

He wanted Baekhyun to be okay.

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin, a distressed look on his face.

“Okay now, let’s keep the show rolling. Now, should I get rid of you all or,” He turned the gun towards Kyungsoo. “Should I get rid of you?”

Kyungsoo just stared at the gun.

The gun that possibly killed his best friend.

“You can’t even kill a demon so why don’t you come over here and try? Huh?”

Kyungsoo watched Minho walk over Jongin.

No.

“You talk a lot of shit for a demon who could easily lose his life.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Before anything could happen, a loud ‘swoosh’ sound made everyone quiet.

Kyungsoo knew that sound very well.

It was the same sound that would come and swoop his best friend away when they had duties to attend too.

The same sound that belonged to his best friend’s soulmate.

They watched as Chanyeol slowly appeared, Baekhyun in his arms.

Kyungsoo could practically smell the anger coming off the demon, his eyes were bright red.

Chanyeol stepped on the ground walking over to Kyungsoo.

He placed Baekhyun slowly on the ground in front of him, the little angel letting out a whimper.

“Please get him out of here and get him some help. I’ll find you both later.”

Kyungsoo nodded, slowly helping Baekhyun up and getting him out of there.

Baekhyun stopped him, watching Chanyeol.

He knew his demon was angry.

“Don’t come closer.”

Chanyeol let out a loud dark chuckle.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me? Don’t worry Minho. That’s the last thing you should be worried about, you need to be more worried about what I’m going to do to you.”

Minho gulped.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to see how well you can fly without those pretty white wings of yours.”

\-----

Pain.

That’s what was going through the angel’s body.

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

He looked around and saw that he was in his room, in his bed.

He had a bandage on his wing.

He looked and saw pill bottles sitting on the table next to a bottle of water.

He slowly sat up, looking and seeing he was in Chanyeol’s shirt.

He got up groaning slightly.

He didn’t care about the pain, he wanted Chanyeol.

He walked over to the door, opening it.

He walked into the living room and over to the kitchen.

He saw Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked at him.

“Baek! Hey! You need to rest or else you could hurt yourself more!”

Kyungsoo ran over to him, putting an arm around him to support him.

“Where’s Chan-“

The door opened.

“C-Chanyeol.”

The demon looked at him, running over to him and grabbing the little angel.

“Hey, baby, what are you doing up?”

“I-I missed you.”

Chanyeol smiled.

Kyungsoo let out a cough.

“I’m going to go. I made him some soup, it’s in the kitchen. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Chanyeol nodded and Kyungsoo left.

Chanyeol slowly picked up the angel, carrying him back to bed.

He laid him down, climbing into bed with him.

“How are you feeling baby?”

Baekhyun snuggled into the demon’s chest, letting out a content sigh.

“Much better now.”

Chanyeol smiled, rubbing the little angel’s back.

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun looked at him.

“What for?”

“For not protecting you.”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“You always protect me baby. It was my turn to do the same.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“I promise I’m going to make sure you never get hurt again. And if you do, well the bastard who hurt you better pray, and pray hard.”

Baekhyun let out a small giggle.

“What happened to Minho and his men?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“You don’t need to worry about that okay? Just know you’ll never see any of them again.”

Baekhyun nodded, not wanting to press for more.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

Baekhyun looked up at him and nodded, waiting for the man to continue.

“I have been thinking about what you said about our relationship and how it’s not a sin and you are right. It’s not. It truly is a blessing. When I’m with you, I don’t feel like I’m doing anything wrong.”

Baekhyun smiled, heart feeling so much joy.

“And I want to only feel this blessing with you and you only.”

“I feel the same way Chanyeol.”

“I love you Baekhyun. And I plan on loving you for the rest of my life.”

Baekhyun smiled wide, leaning up and kissing the demon as he pulled him closer.

When he leaned back, he smiled.

“I love you too, Chanyeol. I want to spend forever with you.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“I know I ruined our anniversary but I want to still celebrate it with you by giving you your gift.”

Baekhyun nodded, watching Chanyeol lean over and opening one of the beside drawer.

It was a tiny velvet box.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

“I wanted to do this when we were having dinner in a romantic setting but after tonight, I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

Chanyeol opened the tiny box, showing a ring.

“Will you marry me Baekhyun? And spend forever with me and continue to fill my life up with joy that only you can bring me.”

Baekhyun nodded, a huge smile on his face.

“Yes!”

Chanyeol smiled, putting the ring on Baekhyun’s hand.

He leaned in and kissed the sweet angel that was going to be his forever.

They pulled back, looking at each other.

“I’m so thankful for having a sweet little angel like you in my life.”

Baekhyun blushed, a smile coming over his face.

“I’m thankful for having a handsome devil like you in mine.”

He leaned up and kissed him again, slowly pulled away.

He grabbed the demon’s shirt pulling him slightly on top of him.

The demon smirked, looking at him.

“What are you doing my pure little angel?”

Baekhyun let out a giggle.

“I’m not done celebrating our anniversary just yet.”

Chanyeol laughed, carefully climbing on top of the angel.

Chanyeol felt happiness.

He couldn’t wait to spend his life like this with the little angel,

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I was thinking of making a series out of this like writing about their wedding and more that comes in their life! What do you all think?


End file.
